Tera
__TOC__ Biography Tera was born to a poor family. They had little and learned to live with next to nothing. Her parents were considered peasents and she as well. They had anything of value. Eventually however she started to show sign of magical talent, creating coins or other objects out of thin air. She never truly comprehended the ability, but she soon practiced and discovered its limitations. The people in the town became frightened of her, they scorned and shunned her. She was never allowed from home at one point. Finally one night, in their fear the town came down upon her home, wanting to purge themselves of her. Her parents quickly, took her outside and told her to run. She ran and ran, that was the lost she saw of her parents. She stirred clear of civilization fearing a repeat of history. She stayed in mostly mom and pop kind of hotels, but one day an owner of one gave her a strange feeling. The man gave off a very strange air of hate and malice. She was approached by him one night, he said he could give her the power to avenge her parents, she would just have to do a task. She quickly found that this man was a leader of a inter dimensional group called cleansers. They went from dimension to dimension seeking dark souls. Each cleanser is asked to collect one hundred souls. All who fail to do so, die. One failure is death. Such is the price for power. Now with this task they are given immortality. Until they either succeed or fail. It can take each a considerable amount of time to collect one hundred so many are not as old as they appear. She has collected 99 and is thus looking for her final soul. After moving into the inn and being adopted by Kikari, she began a relationship with Zakk, but she would disappear soon later. It be discovered she was attacked by Raiju and Abenaki, being put into a coma. She would wake up later with amnesia, not remember anything that happened to her, but recalling only certain things. After waking up from her amnesia, her attachement to her family grew very strong. They had to teach her and remind her of things she had forgotten. She also grew very close to a magical plushie named Chuckle, whom lives off of other's happiness. She cares very deeply for him like a mother to a child. Often when she knows she is going to feel depressed she makes sure to leave Chuckle with Joanne, as depression kills him. After some time she will grow used to the Inn and happy with her family. Soon she will meet Silverianna, who was recently freed from slavery by D-Len. She took in Silver, did what she could to help her feel free and try and teach it what it was like to be free. Eventually she grew very close to Silver, she fell in love with her and she herself signed Silver's slave band. She did so to protect Silver from anyone who'd wish to cause her harm. Soon later her memory would be restored by Lenali, all of the events of the past rushing back to her. Once Zakk returned from the war, they are back together however she has said she will make room for her family and they are very important to her. Appearence She appears as a very pale skinned nineteen year old human woman. She is in all actuality probably much older, given her status as a cleanser. She has bright red hair, she normally leaves it loose, falling down to her mid back, with two long bangs that swing to the middle of her face from the right. She has very vibrant green eyes, they become a darker green when she uses her abilities. She wears flowing black robes, they have a hood, but she rarely wears it. She has knee high boots combat boots and a black ring with a green gem set into on her left ring finger. Abilities She is a cyrokinetic. Able to create and control freezing temperatures. She has become full versed in her powers, able to create creatures of ice, weapons, send shards of ice as piercing tools, and even manipulate the air around her to allow her to fly. Category:Characters T